


It's a little ironic, if you think about it

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Frisk, Should probably mention that, man idk im just winging this, oh yeah, reader/frisk is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Pokemon'Also known asPocket monsters.... You, uh, never would have guessed it would have turned out like this. But it's a little funny.





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, Mt. Ebott. A place where most people went to train, including the strongest Gym leaders and the Elite Four.

 

...

 

There had been rumors of unnaturally strong Pokemon here. And you were determined to catch one. (but you hoped they weren't too strong-- your team only consisted of 3 Pokemon around level 10..)

 

You sucked in a breath, closing your eyes as you felt the warm feeling spread through your body, reaching your chilled hands. (You recall one of your friends teasing you about how you were always cold. "You're a literal snowman!") You.. y-you can do this.. Champions don't have weak Pokemon! C-champions.. could beat you in a single  attack, without even trying.

 

_...Okay. Time to.. get moving. You can do this, (y/n)!! Don't think about Champions this time._

 

You started to walk deeper into the forest, following a dirt path. Occasionally a bug Pokemon would dart out in front of you, startling you. Eugh.. you never were the biggest fan of bug Pokemon (besides Joltik) although.. some of them did seem really pretty.

 

... W-well. At least nothing wanted to fight! That just showed how intimidating you were, haha! (Please don't let that actually be the case. You didn't wanna scare any Pokemon..)

 

It wasn't long before you reached a large cave. You frowned, looking around. It was so dark.. you could barely see a thing.

 

_...Wait. Wait, hold your horses, (y/n).._

  
  
Hhh, didn't a few kids that climbed this mountain go.. missing? Was it..

 

Was it because there was _a dangerous Pokemon hiding here??? I-in this cave??_

 

You immediately felt your heart rate skyrocket, and you scrambled to get the repel out of your bag. Oh, no!! Oh gosh!! You were gonna die!! A-and.. aaa!!

 

_C-calm down, (y/n!!) You won't die... Well, hopefully, anyways._

 

...You were a strong trainer!! Just.. n-not that strong.. yet..

 

You sighed, spritzing yourself with the repel before shoving the empty bottle back in your bag (It's rude to litter!!) And starting to explore the cave.

 

Well, you started. You weren't so sure about that exploring part.

 

As soon as you walked deeper into the cave, your foot snagged on a root, and you tumbled down into a hole.

 

You let out a scream, shutting your eyes tight. _Oh god, you were so dead--!!_

 

_._

_... ?_

 

_S-soft??_

 

You.. blinked, staring down at the flowers you were now lying in. "Oh my god.. I-I didn't die." You whispered, balling up your fists. You sat up quickly, head snapping up to look up.

 

Oooh, okay. Maybe you should take it a little slower. You felt super sick now.

 

...It looked.. like a long way up, though. A-and.. w-were those giggles, echoing down, that you were hearing?

 

Hhn.. Probably just ringing in your ears. You shook your head, grabbing one of the pokeballs that had fallen out of your bag.

 

... You hesitated, before you sent out your Eevee. (Heh... Loyal little thing has stuck with you since day one. It.. will be a big comfort, having it near while you try to.. get out of this place.)

"C'mon, 'Vee. Let's.. look for a way out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in the Underground now.
> 
> There's.. a lot more than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should probably mention as well uh  
> reader's name is frisk, while (y/n) serves as a nickname that they use far more often-- and prefer to be called.

Turned out the 'way out' was, uh...

 

A path that lead you both and Vee straight to a flower. It seemed to perk up at the sight of you, a grin stretching across it's face.

 

"Golly! I haven't seen anyone like you down here in ages.. you must be so confused!" The flower was swaying side to side, it's cheerful grin unwavering. Vee was growling quietly, the little fox's tail poofed up as it stared at the flower.

 

...You doubted a flower like this could cause you much harm. E-even if it was, uh.. a little weird.. "Um, y-yeah.. Can you tell me where I am?" You asked, kneeling down so that you were eye level with the little thing. "You're in the Underground, silly! There's alotta strong monsters here.. I don't know how your  _dog_  will fend against them." He (You.. guessed it was a he, from the voice. And he sounded  pretty dang young, too...) "Hehe, don't worry, though! I can help you train up. After all, down here.." You frowned, jerking your head towards your Eevee.

 

Fuck. It was tangled up in roots. W-was he sapping the life from it?? "S-stop that!!" You shouted, standing up and running over to your Eevee. You tugged on the roots, the thorns scraping and digging into your hands. Gh.. fuck, you felt dizzy, now. You hoped poor little 'Vee hadn't been poisoned as well...

 

The flower just laughed, the roots tightening around the little fox pokemon. It thrashed around, nipping at the vines. Suddenly, the thorns were engulfed in flames, falling away before the flames could spread to 'Vee's fur. You picked the pokemon up, craddling it close to your chest as you looked at where Flowey had been. ...The spot was empty, but..

 

"H-hello, my child.. Are you alright?" ...There was.. someone else. You slowly looked up, blinking rapidly to bring your vision back into focus. God, you felt like puking.. but you had to pull through. Hopefully you could heal 'Vee somewhere down here... Oopsy doopsy, you haven't responded yet. This goat woman (She had.. A motherly aura about her. But she still seemed threatening.) was starting to seem a little concerned, too. You gave a jerky nod, keeping your mouth clamped shut. You doubted you could speak a coherent sentence - that's what came with being poisoned. 

 

"Come with me, child... I will get you and your pokemon fixed up." The goat woman stepped closer, extending her hand. You hesitated, before sending 'Vee back to their ball. You.. you could trust this lady, right? She had saved your best friend from death..

 

You took her hand, and she smiled gently at you. "Come now. I will lead you through the Ruins." She said, gently leading you along. You felt something soft brush your legs, and you looked down at a Growlithe. It growled up at you affectionately, soft tail whapping against the back of your knees as it wagged. ...Cute. 

 

Toriel lead you through the puzzles, showing you how to navigate through them before she had left you in a room... after putting her number in your cellphone. "Call me if you are in trouble, my dear, okay? Please wait until I return.." And then she had left you alone, the Growlithe trotting after her.

 

You took a seat by a white pillar, deciding to nap until Toriel had returned. But... every time you started to doze off, you got a familiar rush of determination. 

 

_You can't sleep now. Your journey is just starting._

 

_Come on, Frisk..._

 

_Frisk, you **really**  can't sleep now!!_

 

You sighed, opening your eyes. "Okay, conscience..." Heh, maybe you were starting to go crazy with everything that had happened today.

 

... Let's, uh, not go down that route, (y/n). 

 

As soon as you took a step out of the room, your phone rang. You cringed, guilt filling your stomach as you reluctantly answered. "Hello, my child! Just checking up on you. You.. you have not left the room, have you..?"

 

It's like she knew... Still, you shook your head. "N-no, of course not!"

 

"That is good, my child! I am sorry for the delay... Things are, ah, taking slightly longer than I was expecting." And then she hung up. You let out a shaky breath, tucking your cell phone back into your pocket.

 

_C'mon, Frisk. Get a move on.. things are gonna take forever at this rate._

 

... Okay, that.. wasn't just the little do-good voice in your head. You furrowed your eyebrows, looking around.

 

_Over here, idiot._

 

You looked your shoulder, barely making out the outline of someone else. ...They seemed to be about your height..

 

_Yeah, I know. I'm hot stuff. Let's get going now._

 

_The name is Chara, by the way. I'm gonna make sure you don't die brutally, in the most idiotic way possible.. since you don't seem like you can handle yourself._

 

Well, that was rude. You voiced your thoughts, earning a chuckle from Chara, and a gentle nudge from the... ghost?

 

Hh.. You started walking, a hand on 'Vee's pokeball. You.. you can do this, (y/n).

 

_Don't screw up now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sowwy if this seems wushed ;;v;; i pwomise i'll do byetter next tyime!!
> 
> you can also send me feedback on my tumblr if you wanna -- g04tbr0.tumblr.com


End file.
